Alchimie
by tinuviel du crepuscule
Summary: Naruto est beau, Naruto est populaire, Naruto aime les bruns ténébreux. Sasuke est jeune, Sasuke est beau, Sasuke est un brun ténébreux. Et Bam! Alchimie! Avec un seul regard, ils ne se lâcheront plus. Naruto veut Sasuke. Sasuke veut Naruto. Comment cela se passera-t-il? Petite fiction comme ça, j'avais envie de poster une histoire sans prise de tête. NaruSasu power!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Encore une fois, Naruto était en retard. Ce n'était pas la première, et sûrement pas la dernière. Il courait, comme s'il était poursuivi, à travers la ville, priant de tout son cœur que le dernier train du matin soit en retard. Pour une fois, ses prières furent exaucées, et il vit apparaître devant lui la grande machine de fer qui devait le conduire jusque dans sa prison personnelle.

Il souffla légèrement une fois à l'intérieur. Personne n'avait prêté attention à lui, et il ne pouvait qu'en être soulagé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les gens avaient ri en voyant le grand blond totalement essoufflé, se tenant à la barre comme s'il était en train de mourir.

Il remarqua un siège libre et s'y plaça. Il était heureux, c'était une place à côté de la fenêtre. Il regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, se permettant d'enfin mettre ses écouteurs pour écouter un peu de musique. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant de sortir de chez lui. Les musiques passaient, tandis que Naruto attendait patiemment son arrêt. Il habitait à une demi-heure de son lycée, et c'était de loin quelque chose qu'il détestait. Avant, il habitait à moins de dix minutes à pieds de son collège, mais depuis que sa mère s'était mise en couple avec son nouveau copain, elle avait décidé de déménager. Mais trop triste de quitter ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, il avait dû sacrifier les réveils tardifs afin de conserver le lycée de secteur de son ancien quartier.

Quand il arriva enfin, il arracha ses écouteurs, les fourra comme il le put dans sa poche, avant de se remettre à courir. Son lycée était au bout d'un long boulevard, et il devait se dépêcher car il n'avait que trois minutes pour le traverser. Mais il fallait savoir que le blond était un grand sportif, ou du moins il avait le corps qu'il fallait pour pratiquer tous les sports qu'il voulait. Son préféré étant le basket. Il y jouait depuis l'enfance, et était titulaire dans l'équipe de son lycée, avec son meilleur ami, Kiba.

Il franchit le portail à grandes enjambées, saluant le surveillant Iruka, qui gardait l'entrée, et fonça jusque dans sa classe. A la première heure, il avait français, avec Kakashi-sensei. Certes, avec cette information, il ralenti. Qu'il était bête! Kakashi-sensei était toujours en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il n'avait rien à craindre!

Arrivé devant la porte, il entra sans frapper. Grosse erreur.

Puisque devant lui se tenait la directrice de l'école, Tsunade-san, qui le fusillait du regard. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un tic lorsqu'il était gêné, et baissa la tête.

\- Excusez-moi de mon retard.

\- Naruto... A ta place... Et que je ne t'entendes pas.

Naruto suivi les instruction de la femme, se plaçant à une des tables de libre, c'est-à-dire au milieu du dernier rang, et observa la classe. Il repéra Kiba, assis à côté d'Hinata, sa petite-amie, et un peu plus loin Sakura qui parlait avec un Gaara. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir être assis avec eux, mais bon, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute. Il tourna alors son regard vers la directrice, qui le fixait méchamment. Peut-être essayait-elle depuis tout à l'heure d'avoir l'intention du blond pour pouvoir continuer.

\- Donc comme je le disais tout à l'heure, un nouvel élève se joint à vous. Il restera dans votre classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je vous demanderai donc de prendre soin de lui. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te présenter à la classe.

Directement, Naruto fut éblouis par la beauté du garçon. Gay et totalement assumé, il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer une telle bombe. Il avait une peau très pâle, virant carrément vers le blanc à la lumière. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir abyssal, tout comme ses cheveux. Il était plutôt grand, et plutôt bien bâti de ce que pouvait voir Naruto. Bref, le blond bavait littéralement sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci avança d'un pas, s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge avant de prononcer, d'une voix grave.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, je viens de Tokyo et je vous remercie de votre accueil.

Il s'inclina légèrement, et Naruto pu voir sa queue de cheval retenu par un catogan pendre doucement, se demandant comme il allait faire pour aborder le jeune homme.

* * *

Voilà! Alors je vous rassure, c'est bien du NaruSasu que je vous écrit là hein! Bon c'est un peu cours, et je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça un "prologue" vu que ça n'introduit pas tellement l'histoire, mais bon voilà. Je le post et je met "prologue" parce que pour moi, toute histoire doit avoir un prologue mdr

J'espère que ça vous à plut, et que vous voudrez la suite ~

ps : je m'excuse pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe.

hum? J'ai un peu l'impression de demander des reviews mais n'hésitez pas à commenter hein ^^ j'adore lire vos commentaires ~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Comme prévu, Kakashi-sensei avait eu du retard, et le cours commença. Le nouveau s'était placé à une table libre au premier rang, sous le regard attentif de Naruto. Les yeux bleus ne pouvaient lâcher le brun. Chacun de ses mouvement étaient épiés. Mais bien vite, Naruto se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Le nouveau regardait Gaara.

Et Gaara regardait le nouveau.

Naruto regardait, impuissant, son ami et le nouveau se juger du regard, comme si chacun de deux voulaient enregistrer le physique de l'autre dans sa mémoire. Le blond soupira, sachant déjà très bien que le combat serait perdu d'avance. De plus, s'il s'amusait à tourner autours de la nouvelle "cible" de Gaara, et gênait ce dernier, le roux le lui ferait payer. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa.

Gaara pouvait vraiment être effrayant des fois.

Alors pour se consoler, il regarda le petit jeu de regards entre son ami et Itachi. Oui, il pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom, puisqu'il savait que le brun allait bientôt faire partie de la bande. Quand Gaara a un crush, plus rien ne l'arrête. Les deux continuaient à se mater, puis Itachi détourna son regard afin de marquer quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'il fit passer à Gaara. Naruto pu voir qu'à la lecture du message, Gaara avait légèrement sourit. Bon, il fallait s'accrocher pour distinguer un sourire sur le visage de Gaara, mais Naruto était sûr de l'avoir vu. Il avait l'habitude de décrypter les expressions faciales de son ami avec le temps.

Le cours se passa, les deux s'échangeant des mots, alors que Naruto s'ennuyait énormément. Quand la sonnerie retenti, ce fut comme une délivrance, et Naruto s'élança vers Kiba et Hinata, n'attendant même pas que le prof soit parti. En le voyant, le couple lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, alors qu'ils se tenaient la main.

\- Hey Naru! T'étais à la bourre encore une fois haha.

\- Naruto-kun devrait vraiment penser à mettre un réveil...

\- Mais je l'ai mis mon réveil... Faut juste que je pense à me réveiller après l'avoir désactivé...

Les trois rirent en cœur, avant de se lancer dans un sujet quelconque, à savoir le nouveau. Si Naruto s'était jeté sur ses deux amis à la fin du cours, Gaara lui, s'était dirigé vers Itachi. Ils étaient maintenant lancés dans une profonde conversation qui faisait sourire Itachi, et illuminait le regard de Gaara.

\- Je laisse une semaine à Gaara pour se le faire...

\- Kiba-kun!

Hinata avait légèrement frappé l'épaule de son chéri, tandis que les rires de Kiba et Naruto avaient redoublés.

Gaara les montra alors du doigt à Itachi, avant que ce dernier ne se lève, suivant Gaara. Bientôt, les deux se retrouvèrent devant le trio, vite rejoins par Sakura qui était partie demander des informations sur le cours à l'intello de la classe.

\- Les gens, Itaachi rejoins le groupe.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais belle et bien une affirmation. Le grand brun souri à tout le monde, semblant vraiment ouvert et sociable.

\- Alors, je te présente : Kiba, le gars avec les triangles sur les joues, ensuite sa copine Hinata avec les yeux blancs, c'est naturel d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, ensuite on a Naruto, qui est Naruto, pas grand chose de plus à dire dessus, et pour finir Sakura, qui est la maman du groupe, en quelque sorte.

Naruto avait protesté, outré par la présentation qu'avait faite Gaara, avant que tout le monde ne se mette à rire. Quand le blond était énervé, ce n'était jamais quelque chose de sérieux, et ça finissait presque toujours en fou de rire.

\- Sinon, parles nous un peu de toi.

\- Alors heu, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure de viens de Tokyo, mais avec mon frère on a déménagé ici afin d'avoir un appartement plus spatieux. D'ailleurs, mon frère a un an de moins que moi, et donc que vous, et il est en première. Il s'appelle Sasuke.

\- Tu n'as pas de parents?

Tout le groupe fusilla Kiba à sa question. Le brun n'était pas méchant, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment la notion de tact. Ni même de délicatesse. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait sortir avec le douce et gentille Hinata.

\- Haha pas la peine de le tuer du regard. Mes parents vont très bien. C'est seulement qu'ils ont tellement de travail qu'ils ne rentre jamais à la maison. Donc on a fini par prendre un appart avec mon frère, pour éviter de bouger tout le temps.

\- Oh!

La conversation continua comme ça jusqu'au prochain cours de maths. Puis après deux heures de dur labeur à ne rien comprendre, Naruto pu sortir de la salle, accompagné de son groupe d'ami. C'était l'heure du repas, et ils avaient naturellement proposé à Itachi de se joindre à eux. Mais celui-ci avait du refuser puisqu'il devait apparemment manger avec son petit-frère.

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà! Sasuke!

Un jeune garçon s'approcha d'eux et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Naruto se stoppa net sur place. C'était une version un peu plus jeune d'Itachi, avec les cheveux courts. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, la même peau pâle. La seule différence étant que Sasuke était plus petit que Naruto.

Les Uchiwa allaient le tuer à coup sûr.

\- Itachi. On y va?

Le plus grand souri, avant de faire un signe à ses amis, et de partir avec son frère. Naruto, lui était toujours soufflé. Quand ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Sasuke, il avait senti comme un courant le traverser. Et sans s'en rendre compte, son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

Que lui arrivait-il?

* * *

Oh! Ca se met en place vous trouvez pas? ^^ Le voilà, le bon NaruSasu des familles! XD Et le petit GaaChi (je ne sais pas comment on appelle le pairing Gaara et Itachi mdr) qui vient se glisser dans l'histoire? Vous aimez?

Dîtes le moi dans les commentaires ^^

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux frères avaient marchés une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à leur appartement. C'était une bénédiction d'être si près du lycée. Le chemin s'était fait en silence, aucuns des deux n'ayant véritablement engagé une conversation. Itachi ne se plaignait pas du mutisme de son frère, puisqu'il savait qu'une fois à la maison, le petit brun serait bien plus ouvert.

Les deux jetèrent leur sac sur le côté de l'entrée, avant que Sasuke ne mette la table et qu'Itachi ne se lance dans la cuisine de pâtes.

\- Tu t'es déjà fait des amis?

\- Oui. Ils sont sympa t'as vu. Et toi? Tu t'en sors dans sa classe.

\- J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une classe d'attardés... Je crois que je suis pas comme les autres nii-san, c'est pas possible que je ne supporte personne d'autre à part toi...

Itachi soupira avant de frotter la tête de son frère dans un geste fraternel et protecteur. Depuis toujours, Sasuke avait un problème avec la socialisation. Ils avaient déjà été voir un psychologue qui avait simplement répondu que Sasuke était bien trop mature pour son âge, et que ça créait une sorte de décalage avec les gens de sa classe.

Cependant, à maintenant 16 ans, Sasuke avait commencé à se dire que ne pas avoir d'ami devenait lourd. Il n'en avait presque jamais eu. Juste de vague connaissance. Des amitié 8h-17h comme certain les appelaient.

\- Ne désespère pas, essaye d'apprendre à connaître les autres. C'est le début de l'année, tout le monde essaye de se démarquer, ne t'en fait pas.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et commença à manger ses pâtes. Itachi souri. Il se demandait comment les gens pouvaient ne pas trouver son petit frère trop mignon... Sasuke avait pourtant tout un charme qui pouvait attiré les gens non? C'était vraiment étrange.

\- Au fait, le roux qui te collait tout à l'heure, me dit pas que tu t'es déjà trouvé un copain ou je te jure que je déprime.

\- Haha, non, enfin, c'est compliqué...

\- Mmh... "Compliqué" hein? Pff t'es chiant Ita.

Les deux rigolèrent. La pause du midi se déroula tranquillement pour les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent au lycée. Directement, Itachi se fit attraper par son groupe d'ami, et Sasuke, ne voulant pas gêner son frère plus que ça, bien que ce ne fut pas du tout le cas, s'en alla dans le fond de la cour.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours tinta très vite, et Sasuke se dirigea vers sa classe, un peu angoissé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas sa classe. Les gens l'énervait à crier pour rien. Peut-être était-il un peu trop froid avec eux? Mais il n'arrivait pas à leur sourire normalement. Tout en eux le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Il s'assis au fond, le plan de classe étant apparemment libre, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas un garçon s'asseoir devant lui et se retourner pour lui parler.

\- Hey. Tu parles pas beaucoup toi.

Le brun le détailla avant de lui répondre. C'était un blond aux cheveux super longs, qui tenait en queue de cheval haute. Et une énorme mèche cachait son œil droit. Il avait un visage fin et des yeux très bleus.

\- Mh.

\- "Mh"? C'est tout ce que t'as à répondre pour ta défense haha.

Le garçon en face de lui se mit à rire très fort, et Sasuke grimaça. Il était trop bruyant. Et puis, pour sa défense, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Pour qui se prenait-il à venir lui parler comme ça. Il ne lui avait rien demandé.

Oh. C'était peut-être pour ça que tout le monde finissait par ne plus lui parler.

\- J'aime pas parler.

\- T'as de la chance alors, je parle pour deux haha. Moi c'est Deidara et toi c'est Sasuke c'est ça?

\- Ouais.

Deidara lui tendit la main, mais Sasuke ne la prit pas, se contentant de la fixer comme si il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

\- Alors je t'explique. Tu prends la main. Voilà comme ça. Et ensuite tu le balance de haut en bas. Voilà! Mon dieu, tu sais serrer une main!

Sasuke, d'abord intrigué par ce que le blond voulait faire, grinça légèrement des dents. Cet abrutis se foutait de lui là, il ne rêvait pas. Il tapa dans la main de Deidara, afin de la dégager, mais celui-ci,, au lieu de se vexer comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire, se mit à rire franchement.

\- Ah tu préfère qu'on se check? Aucun problème mon pote.

Et Deidara se mit à faire plusieurs mouvement avec sa main, l'entrechoquant souvent avec celle de Sasuke, qui commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas appeler la police.

\- Bonjour Deidara-kun. Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Tu réussi à bien t'intégrer?

C'était une fille brune qui venait de parler. Elle avait un carré court, et des yeux violets. Oui, bon, depuis la fille aux cheveux roses de ce matin, il ne se posait plus de questions.

\- Dégage Mina. C'est pas parce que personne ne veut plus coucher avec toi que tu dois attaquer le nouveau dès le premier jour.

Bon, la claque parti très facilement, et la fille s'en alla, outrée, allant sûrement se plaindre à sa bande d'amies. Deidara ricana bien qu'il se tenait la joue sous la vive douleur. Il regarda Sasuke, qui lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder pour savoir s'il avait des tendances suicidaires.

\- Désolé, mais faut vite la recadrer celle-là sinon tu l'avais sur le dos toute l'année. On dirait pas comme ça mec, mais je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Il tendit son poing fermé vers Sasuke. Le brun ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'y taper son propre poing. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait que Deidara était différent. Et puis il lui devait bien ça. La fille semblait vraiment collante.

Trois heures de cours plus tard, c'était la pause. Deidara tira presque Sasuke à l'extérieur, et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la cours, près d'un arbre. Ils s'assirent tout deux, et Deidara sorti un paquet de pockies qu'il tendit à Sasuke pour partager.

Le brun n'était pas très à l'aise, c'était le cas de le dire. Il voulait partir et rejoindre son frère, mais il le repéra très vite avec son groupe. En même temps, avec la tête rose, celle rousse et celle blonde qui dépassait, c'était dur de les manquer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas remarquer de blond tout à l'heure quand il avait vu le groupe de près. Il faudra qu'il demande à Itachi. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait passionnément non plus...

\- Sinon, tu viens d'où? T'as quel âge? Tu mesure combien? C'est quoi ton groupe sanguin? T'as des frères et sœurs? T'es allergique à quelque chose en particulier? T'habites où au fait? Oh et puis limite fait moi une petite biographie rapide haha.

\- Je viens de Tokyo, j'ai 16 ans, ma taille te regarde pas, je ne vois en quoi savoir mon groupe sanguin t'aidera dans la vie, j'ai un frère, je suis allergique aux abrutis et tu n'as pas non plus besoin de savoir où j'habite sale psychopathe.

Il avait sorti ça d'une traite, et se mordit vite la langue, en sachant très bien qu'il avait été très froid. Dire que quelqu'un commençait à le supportait. Il alait vite retourner dans sa solitude, c'était certain.

Mais bon, c'était Deidara.

Et Deidara rigole toujours, quelque soit la situation.

\- Haha, t'es un bon toi. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe. C'était pour savoir si on faisait le chemin ensemble. Rahhh je te jure, petit coincé va.

\- D'où tu me traite de petit coincé toi?

\- Bah tu me dis pas ta taille, alors je pars du principe que t'es petit.

A ces belles paroles, Deidara tira la langue à Sasuke, qui lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler. Oui, oui, Sasuke n'est pas une preuve de patience et de tolérance. Mais ça n'était pas le plus important. Le blond se roulait par terre de rire, tandis que Sasuke s'assurait qu'il ne puisse plus jamais respirer.

\- Bah dis donc Sasuke, si t'étouffe ton pote dès le premier jour, on se demande à quoi il ressemblera dans un mois...

Itachi avait vite était intrigué de voir son petit frère en compagnie de quelqu'un. Alors il s'était rapproché, vite suivi par sa bande. Il était maintenant amusé de voir son frère si à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Quand son frère lui avait dit que les gens de sa classe ne lui plaisaient pas trop, il s'était inquiété mais finalement, ça allait.

\- Oui, Sasuke, lâche moi, je deviens violet...

\- Comment tu peux le savoir.

\- Tais-toi et lâche moi!

Les plus grands les laissèrent, et ils retournèrent dans leur coin de cour. Itachi trouvait ses nouveaux amis vraiment sympa, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas tout particulièrement Gaara. Vraiment, ce garçon l'intéressait.

* * *

Voilà! Haha ^^ Bon, je vous avoue que ce chapitre me laisse et un goût assez amer (je le trouve un peu fouilli et j'ai beau essayer de le rectifier, j'ai du mal) et un goût sucré parce que j'ajoute un de mes persos préférés dans l'histoire. ^^ Voilà, je suis assez divisée. Dîtes moi si vous avez des remarques particulières.

Donc dans ce chapitre j'ai fait un focus sur les Uchiwa hein, et j'avoue que Naru est pas trop présent mais ça ne serait tardé! Vous inquiétez donc pas!

Ah et un nouveau pote pour Sasuke. Si vous me demandez pourquoi Deidara et pas quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement parce que cette fic contient tous mes persos préférés de Naruto, et que Deidara est haut placé dans mon top 50 x)

En tout cas merci de votre lecture. Bisous ~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un mois était passé depuis l'arrivée des Uchiwa. Itachi s'était particulièrement bien intégré à leur groupe d'amis, et avait d'ailleurs créé un profond lien d'amitié avec Naruto et Gaara. Parce que oui, à la grande surprise du blond et de Kiba, rien ne s'était encore passé entre le roux et le brun. Ils avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs fois essayé de savoir pourquoi Gaara ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus, ce à quoi leur ami leur avait répondu d'aller s'occuper de leurs affaires. Sympathique comme toujours soit dit en passant.

Quant à Sasuke, il avait lui aussi créé un lien avec Deidara. Il en était un peu obligé, puisque celui-ci le collait h24 pendant les heures de cours, et venait souvent traîner chez lui après les cours. Pas que le brun ne se plaigne, Deidara était réellement un bon ami, qui se souciait de lui. Alors ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il en était même content. C'était agréable d'avoir un ami sur qui on pouvait compter.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto, pour en revenir un peu à lui, s'ennuyait une fois de plus pendant les heures de mathématique. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre cette matière, et n'avait jamais vraiment fait un effort pour non plus.

Il reçu alors un mot, balancé avec une telle précision qu'il atterrit directement dans sa trousse. C'était Itachi à coup sûr. D'ailleurs, Itachi avait intégré l'équipe de basket du lycée, et s'était rapidement fait une place dans le club grâce à ses lancés fabuleux qui rentraient chaque fois dans le panier. Leur équipe n'avait jamais était aussi forte. Il déplia le mot, avant de sourire.

"Tu veux sécher cette aprem avec Gaara et moi? On va chez moi."

Il était étonné de voir qu'Itachi, prenant pourtant les études au sérieux, lui proposait de sécher les cours. Il avait sûrement dû voir sa détresse et avait eu pitié de lui. Tant mieux. Itachi le regardait, pour avoir sa réponse. Naruto leva son pouce en souriant exagérément. Il n'avait pas de PS4 chez lui et aucun de ses amis n'en avait non plus. Seul Itachi en avait une. Et Naruto en profitait dès qu'il venait chez lui.

Quand le cours de maths fut enfin fini, Naruto se jeta presque dans les bras d'Itachi, le remerciant mille fois de le sauver de cet enfer. Itachi ria de bon cœur avant de lâcher le blond, sentant le regard mécontent de Gaara sur eux. Qu'il était mignon. Enfin bref. Les trois, après avoir salué le reste du groupe qui eux se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, allèrent vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent le portail, Sasuke et Deidara vinrent vers eux.

\- Nii-san! Deidara peut manger à la maison? On a pas cours c't'aprem.

\- Ah? Ca tombe bien! Nous non plus! Bon bah on va commander pizza hein, la flemme de cuisiner pour 5.

Le nouveau groupe marcha d'un pas tranquille vers l'appartement des deux frères. Sasuke s'était aussi habitué à la présence des amis de son frère. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas vraiment le choix, puisque ceux-ci squattait presqu'autant l'appart que Deidara. Il aimait bien Gaara, tout d'abord parce qu'il savait que son frère avait un petit grand crush sur lui, mais aussi parce que le roux était calme, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres. Sakura avait la voix trop criarde, Kiba bougeait bien trop, et Hinata... En fait, celle-ci était calme, mais tellement effacée qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à l'apprécier.

Puis il y avait Naruto.

Naruto était bruyant mais sympathique. Naruto est trop tactile mais ça en devenait chaleureux. Naruto était impulsif mais d'une manière comique. Naruto avait autant de défaut que de qualité. Et Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui.

\- Neh Sas'ke, tu me passes mon sac s'te plait?

Ah, et Naruto avait vraiment une jolie voix.

Sasule lui passa son sac, et alla dans sa chambre avec Deidara, pendant que les trois grands se plaçaient devant la playstation. Comme à son habitude, le blond s'affala sur le lit avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant, et Sasuke se plaça sur sa chaise de bureau, en face du blond.

\- Tu sais que tu frissonnes?

\- Hein?

Le blond avait prit la parole, et Sasuke ne comprenait pas bien le sens de sa phrase, surtout lorsque le blond le regardait comme ça, avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Il avait aussi un petit sourire en coin qui donnait envie à Sasuke de le frapper. Oui, ils étaient amis, mais fallait pas déconner non plus.

\- Quand Naruto te parles, tu frissonnes. C'est léger, mais comme je suis trop connecté à toi, je le vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, "je suis connecté à toi", c'est quoi encore ton délire?

\- Change pas de sujet. Dis moi mon petit Sasuke...

Le blond s'était mis sur le ventre, et regardait Sasuke, qui lui semblait vouloir éviter le moindre regard avec lui.

\- Tu serais pas... Comment on dit déjà... Ah oui... Total in love with Naruto?!

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa salive. Total in quoi? Il se fichait de lui là...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Espèce de malade va. C'est un mec Naruto. Je suis pas gay.

\- Qui sait...

Deidara avait seulement chuchoté la dernière phrase, ne voulant pas froisser son ami. Mais il était sûr que son ami en pinçait, même inconsciemment, pour Naruto. Et il pouvait bien le comprendre, Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et particulièrement beau en plus de ça.

\- Les gars! Les pizza sont là!

Les deux garçons descendirent dans le salon, où les trois autres s'étaient installés. Ils avaient mis la télé, où se déroulait un épisode de Big Bang Théory, une série qui faisait l'unanimité. Sasuke prit sa végétarienne avec supplément tomate, tandis que Deidara prenait sa quatre fromage.

\- Alors, qui a gagné?

\- Bah devines...

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Même si la PS4 appartenait à Itachi, et qu'il y jouait presque tout le temps, c'était Naruto qui gagnait. A Call of, Fifa, NBA 2K16. Tout y passait, Naruto les laminait à chaque fois. Et celui-ci n'en était pas peu fier. Il regarda d'ailleurs Sasuke rire fasse à la déception de son grand frère. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir se vanter devant le petit brun...

\- Hey Naruto, t'es avec nous? A moins que tu préfères continuer à mater Sasuke, c'est ton droit.

Tout le monde rigole, sauf bien sûr Naruto, dont les joues s'étaient tinter de rouge, et Sasuke, qui avaient écarquillés les yeux en fixant à son tour Naruto.

\- Je... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles haha.

C'était un petit rire forcé, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke le déteste... Il avait tellement eu de mal à l'aborder, il ne voulait pas devoir tout recommencer.

Car, si Sasuke trouvait le blond intrigant aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Sasuke avait toujours été une personne qui jugeait les gens à la première impression. Alors Naruto, qui était vraiment énergique au premier abord, lui avait donné une très mauvaise impression.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si le blond ne faisait pas des pieds et des mains pour que le petit brun l'apprécie. Mais malgré cela, Sasuke restait très fermé vis à vis de lui. Comme s'il voulait limité les moments qu'ils partageaient. Mais une soirée avait, en quelque sorte, changée leur relation.

Flash back

C'était encore une soirée où Gaara et Naruto avaient décidé de squatter chez Itachi, afin de passer un peu de temps détente après une série d'examens compliqués. Et quand Itachi et Gaara s'était proposés d'aller faire les courses, ils avaient laissés Naruto et Sasule seuls. Le brun étaient devant la télé tandis que le blond regardait son téléphone. Mais cela se voyait que Naruto était gêné. Comment pouvaient-ils être si proche sans même s'adresser un regard? Il se racla légèrement la gorge.

\- Hey Sasuke?

\- Mh?

La réponse froide, si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse, n'avait pas découragé Naruto, bien que cela l'avait rendu un peu plus hésitant.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Il n'aimait pas tourner autours du pot, et être direct était une de ses particularités. Le brun s'était tourné vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Bah... Je ne sais pas, je te sens un peu froid avec moi, dons je me demandais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, qui t'aurais offusqué.

Le brun le regardait sans répondre. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment quoi lui répondre... En fait, lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était froid comme ça. Le fait que Naruto soit bruyant était un fait, mais il n'avait rien de personnel à reprocher au blond. Alors il tendit sa main. Autant vous dire que Naruto était perdu. Pourquoi le plus jeune lui tendait-il la main? Etait-ce une tentative de paix à une guerre qu'il n'avait même pas engagé?

\- Je m'excuse, repartons sur de bonnes bases.

Alors sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son vis-à-vis, il serra la main tendu. Par contre, il y eu quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. En touchant la main blanche comme la lune, il avait ressenti, au fond de lui, quelque chose de vraiment puissant. Il ne pourrait pas donner de mot dessus pour décrire ce qui l'a traversé d'ailleurs. Mais c'était comme un choc électrique, qui l'avait traversé de pleins fouet.

Il plongea son regard bleu azur dans les deux abysses de Sasuke, et ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il était sûr que si le bruit de la serrure n'avait pas fait sursauter Sasuke et ne l'avait pas fait lâcher sa main, ils auraient continué comme ça pendant des heures.

Fin Flash Back

A ce souvenir, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur sous le stress qui le traversait. Sasuke resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'un léger rire sorti de ses lèvres. C'était un rire gêné, mais qui restait tellement mignon aux yeux de Naruto.

\- Naruto est un idiot, on devrait continuer de manger et oublier cette histoire.

\- Hey! Je suis pas un idiot.

Et la bonne humeur était revenu aussi vite que la gêne était parti.

Mais il fallait savoir que cette soirée avait vraiment rendu Sasuke perplexe.


End file.
